


Heart of a Dreamer (Julie and the Phantoms fanfic)

by AwkwardHufflepuff3988



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Flynn - Freeform, High School, JATP, Julie - Freeform, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, JulieandthePhantoms, Luke - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Reggie - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardHufflepuff3988/pseuds/AwkwardHufflepuff3988
Summary: This is a new chapter for Alina Mitchells. New town, new school, new people. What happens when she meets a certain girl, her best friend and maybe the three cute ghost dudes? It’s sure to be a wild ride. (Started 10-19-20)
Kudos: 1





	1. Please Read Before!

Hello reader, I’m your author! You can call me Nugget. I apologize in advance if I don’t write the characters exactly how their personalities are, that’s just not my strong suit! I also apologize for the description, it’s not the best. Mrs. M if you ever see this (that will never happen!) I just want you to know that I am going to be trying to use what you have taught us so far to make this fanfic more interesting. Oh and I do not own the characters or the world they live in from Julie and the Phantoms. I only own my OC)s. 

Thank you for taking interest in this fanfiction dear reader! I hope you enjoy it. If I accidentally make a grammatical mistakes or something doesn’t make sense please politely tell me in the comments and I will most likely fix it. I don’t usually make those mistakes but just in case. 

Thank you and happy reading!

(Sorry this was kinda long)


	2. Goodbye Safe Car, I’ll Miss You

_Restless and racing heart_

This is how I was feeling as I was driven towards the battlefield otherwise known as high school.Just another thing to add to my worries. I don’t have a choice though, I have to face my fears, force myself to get out of my stupid comfort zone and make friends. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the car stopping and my mom calling my name. “...Hey! Get out of your thoughts, we’re here.” 

“Sorry mama.”

“Do you remember where the office is?” I pointed at a building with a eyebrow raised. “Is it there?”

”Yup, now go so you won’t be late.”

”Ughh, do I have to? I don’t know if I can do it...” 

“Yes you can, now go go go!” I gave her a nervous smile and opened my door “Love you, bye!”

”Love you Lina!” I took a breathe and left the safety of the car. My hands shook as I closed the door and headed over to the office. I felt like I was an imposter surrounded by all these people. I felt a few eyes on me but tried to ignore them. I entered the office walked over to the desk closest to me. I was sweating like a nervous anime character. The lady sitting there looked up and gave me a genuine smile which was shocking considering she probably had to deal with a lot. Her straight blonde hair with hints of grey swayed as she moved her head to look down again. “Hi uh excuse me?” 

“Yes, what do you need love?” 

“Um...well I’m a new ki-I mean student sooo ya.” _Well this is awkward._

”Oh are you Alana?” 

“Uh no actually it’s an i instead of an a. Like A-lee-na.”

”Oh sorry Alina!” 

“It’s okay.” She handed me a paper. “Here is your schedule, just look for the room number.” 

“Okay thank you!” 

Ok Alina, you got your schedule, next you have to go to class. Why do I have to be nervous about everything? You have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is look for some numbers, easy peasy. It’ll be fine. Everything is totally fine.


	3. My New Friends are Great

Everything in fact was not fine. I was lost at sea, surrounded by danger, trying to find the right path back to shore. I looked around trying to find a teacher or a friendly face. Even if I did, I would have to gather all my courage. Most of these people look like they wanted nothing to do with me. I continued my venture to my first class. As I walked I accidentally bumped into a girl. Her hair was curly ebony that was stylishly messy. Her style was pretty cool too. I mumbled a sorry with an awkward smile, she did the same. She started walking away but I called out to her. “Hey um excuse me? I’m so sorry to bother to, but can you tell me where a class is please?” I held out my schedule.

She came back over. “Oh uh sure.” She took the schedule and studies it. “I’m Julie by the way.” 

“Oh thank you, I’m Alina! Nice to meet you Julie.” 

“Nice to meet you too. Okay, so I actually have most classes with you so I can take you, the rest I can just give you directions. I’m guessing you’re new?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Cool.“ Another girl walked up, she had a carefree vibe to her. “Hey Flynn, this is Alina, she’s new. Alina this is Flynn, my best friend.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you Alina. Did you move here or just move schools?”

“I moved here, it’s a small town in the foothill, mountain area. You probably won’t know where it is.” 

“Oh okay.” Flynn shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay.” 

”Uh so do you mind if I hang out with you guys? I don’t know anyone else and you seem nice.” The two looked at each other. “It’s okay if you say no! I don’t want to intrude since you two are best friends and I’m just a stranger.” I added quickly. They looked back at smiled. “We don’t mind, as long as you aren’t mean you’re welcome to hang out with us!” Julie reassured. “Yeah, but be warned that we’re crazy.” I snorted “Don’t worry I am too.” 

I was still mousy (it means nervous according to my mom) but less than I was. Unfortunately as soon as I walked into that classroom...well let’s just say I wish the floor turned into goop and I sank into it never to be seem again. The teacher made me stand up and introduced myself in front of everyone. I didn’t enjoy all the eyes especially since most of the owners of those eyes were strangers. My voice shook the whole time. The whole time people were whispering to each other. _Why don’t some people ever shut up?_

Throughout the day I made a few acquaintances and had gotten a little more closer to Flynn and Julie. For the classes I didn’t have with one of them, I either was told directions or followed someone I knew was in that class. In music the teacher asked me to show my talent but I was too much of a coward. I don’t even know how I even got into the program, I’m not amazing at singing like some people are. I heard a little of my new friends singing and they are amazing! Especially Julie. It was like an angel gave Julie her singing voice. 

“That was astonishing, you’re both so talented!” They both thanked me. _They’re probably annoyed that I’m being so clingy, I should leave them to eat in peace._ They led me to the cafeteria and showed me where they got food. I was planning to try and give them some space but of course there wasn’t really any room to do that. I sat with them. _Sorry girls._ It was interesting to hear what they were talking about. 

It was kinda my thing to hear people’s conversations but keep the contents to myself, I wasn’t trying to ease drop I just happened to hear. I was once again pulled out of my thoughts by Flynn asking me something. I look up with a confused look “What?” 

“Tell us about yourself. We’ve talked a lot but you sure haven’t.”

”What are you interested in hearing about me?” 

“You know, what’s your favorite color? Do you have any siblings? What are your hobbies? Stuff like that.” My heart ached when I heard sibling. 

“Oh and what is your musical talent? Do you sing? We’re dying to know.” Julie added 

“Okay okay! My favorite color is purple, I have a brother and I h-“ I paused and look down trying to hide my sadness that was probably on my face. I looked up with a smile on my face in a flash. _Hide your pain._ “My brother’s 17 but he’s at this school to help him graduate high school because he wasn’t motivated. He’ll probably be attending here next semester. My hobbies are reading, listening to music, I write dumb little stories or fanfictions, I sing but I’m not too good at it, and I babysit. I’m done now.” I smiled 

“That’s the most I’ve ever heard you talk! Also is your brother cute?” I cackled at Flynn 

“Mhmm, I think we both agree that someday we would love to hear you sing or see your stories, if you trust us enough that is.” 

My ears turned red “They’re both not that good but thank you. I mean I guess he’s cute?” I laughed “By the way thank you for helping me today. It’s been pretty rough but you two have helped a lot.” 

“No problem, we’re happy to help.” 

“Yea, don’t thank us, someone needed to help you!” Flynn exclaimed 

“It made our day less boring too!” 

I’m sorry, I’m probably a burden, tomorrow I promise I’ll leave you alone. I won’t even act like I know you if you want! I’ll-“ 

“Alina, it’s fine. We’re happy to have you in our group, you definitely aren’t a burden. We’re happy we met you.” Julie reassured 

“Ugh, sorry I just feel bad.” 

“Don’t feel bad, alright? Hey, how ‘bout we exchange numbers so we can text you each other?” 

“That sounds great, I don’t have my phone on me so you’ll have to write it down but I’ll give you mine.” After I had their numbers and they had mine it was time to go back to class. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. _You can get through the rest of the day Alina. You’re strong._

The rest of the day dragged on. Oh did I mention that I didn’t get a locker so I was carrying everything around all day? I was used to it but it would be nice if I had been assigned a locker. After school I said my goodbyes to my peeps and went to find my aunt’s car in the parking lot. She wasn’t really my aunt just my mom’s best friend. She had been a big part of why we moved here. A few of our pets and most of our boxes were at her house. She would now pick me up from school, let me hang out at her house until my mom came home from work and then we would go to the hotel that we had been staying at for the past week. We didn’t really have time to explore when we were pretty busy. I walked up to my “aunt’s” window and knocked. She turned to me and rolled it down “Hi!”

”Oh hello sweetie, come on in!” I got in the car behind her, her son, who is my brother’s age, was in the front. “I can’t take you today sweetie, I’m sorry.”

”Oh that’s okay! I have my room key on me so I can get in, and even if I didn’t the staff knows who I am so they would let me in.”

”Good! So how was school kids?” 

“It was fine.” Her son Danny replied with no emotions and was glued to his phone. 

“Well that’s good. Alina, how was your first day?” I told her about my whole day and by the time I was done we were at the hotel. 

//Friendships don’t happen this fast but for the sake of the book it does.


End file.
